A cluster environment may comprise a plurality of storage nodes that may communicate over a cluster network. A storage node may comprise a storage controller configured to provide client devices with access to one or more storage devices (e.g., read and/or write access to data stored on a storage device connected to a storage node and managed by the storage controller). The storage node may comprise a service processor that may be associated with (e.g., connected to) the storage controller. The service processor may operate independent of the storage controller so that a failure of the storage controller may not result in a direct operational failure of the service processor. However, the service processor may lose network access during the failure because communication to and from the service processor may have been provided through the storage controller. The service processor may be configured to monitor the operation and health of the storage controller. For example, the service processor may collect performance statistics of the storage controller, implement firmware updates for the storage controller, implement software updates for the storage controller, and/or communicate with cluster network administrative entities.
When a failure of the storage controller occurs, an administrator of the cluster network may desire to obtain forensics about why the storage controller failed before bringing the storage controller back online. Unfortunately, such information may be unavailable from the service processor during the failure because communication to the service processor may be unavailable since such communication is routed through the storage controller. Thus, remote access to the service processor for obtaining forensics about the failure may be unavailable.